Yamada Aquene
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |} Personality Independent and strong willed kind of kunoichi by nature known to have the heart of a fearless lion in the sense that she will defend the people who are closest to her heart, this exceptionally being true when it comes down to family along with close friends as well. Underneath that outer shell is a misunderstood young soul who often winds up being judged solely on the fact that she is not suited to take a lot of stress well. Appearance Aquene is a teenage kunoichi with auburn red hair of medium length and sapphire blue eyes. Her skin complexion is on the lighter side like both of her parents, though she's just known to possess an athletic and petite build like that of a tomboy. It has often been said that she has a very sturdy build which is an indication of her tendency to get down and dirty with fights that come her way. As she is a direct descendant of the late & powerful Dracoda clan she is known to show the physical features typical of that clan, though she has the stunning blue eyes which are a trait passed down by blood among people in the Yamada clan. Abilities Taijutsu Taijutsu is a bit of a defensive strategy for Aquene used only when an opponent proves to be stronger than she expected them to be or she is trying to wear them down, only to make the final striking blow when they are weak and on the verge of losing the fight. However, this is the last resort as she will not deliberately use this as a means to end a fight quickly. Ninjutsu In terms of ninjutsu, Aquene is used to doing elemental kinds of techniques depending on her storm type chakra nature as a whole, never really showing a preference of the two natures or deep affinity for one over the other. Basically she's a well rounded kunoichi who can change her natures depending on the kind of situation she is involved in at the time. Stats Category:DRAFT